Un chico especial, sin duda
by antoelidelourdes
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que ser príncipe era fácil? ¿Podrá una fiesta de disfraces en medio de la ciudad cambiar su vida? Kurapika no lo sabe, pero con sus amigos de su parte todo es posible para él, incluso conquistar el corazón de Neón.


**_holaaa *-* Gracias por entrar a leerlo. Reconozco que es primera vez que participo de un foro y entederán mis nervios jejeje _**

**_Disclaimer:_  
><strong>

**_Este fanfic participe de la actividad de Hallowen de la Comunidad del Cazador_**

**_Sin más que decir, imaginen a nuestros 4 cazadores a mediados del siglo XVII. Los amo :3_**

* * *

><p><strong> Un chico especial, sin duda.<strong>

Leorio se detuvo en el pasillo que rondaba el patio central del palacio. Observó un momento al chico rubio que seguía mirándose en la pileta de agua como dos horas atrás. Lo conocía muy bien y era extraño verlo tan callado o sumido en sus pensamientos; solía ser comunicador y expresivo aunque reservado y aferrado a sus buenas costumbres. Era un chico especial sin duda.

Se acercó a él llamando su atención y tomó asiento a su lado dándole la espalda a la fuente que dejaba caer el agua sobre la pileta en que su superior y amigo se miraba. Guardó unos minutos de silencio, luego suspiró y pensó en su cabeza palabras correctas para decir.

-si Cheadle te ve aquí te mandará fuera…-se adelantó el rubio haciéndolo olvidar la frase perfecta que había planeado

-…solo vine a dejar los caballos-se defendió el más alto acomodándose los anteojos sobre la nariz-cumplo mi trabajo

-¿Cómo están Gon y Killua?-inquirió secándose las manos que había metido al agua en su traje de terciopelo

-…esos mocosos…-refunfuñó-están bien, pero creo que les gustaría venir más seguido a verte…te extrañan

-yo también…-sonrió con ojos bajos

-¿estás bien…? Te veo triste…-dijo con tono preocupado colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, pero la retiró al instante ya que desde allí podía ver a la institutriz de Kurapika que se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y la varilla dispuesta para golpearlo.

-Leorio…-dijo Cheadle con su traje largo y encajado parecido al de una religiosa-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes tratar de esa forma al príncipe, eh?

-solo estamos hablando…-dijo Leorio con descortesía-…somos amigos

-eso no importa. Largo.

-Cheadle no exageres-dijo Kurapika levantándose del borde de la pileta para sentirse a su altura-solo pasó a saludarme

-ese no es el punto, señor

-…déjala…-rió el moreno poniéndose de pie mientras se limpiaba los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas-no entenderá con palabras, es una vieja amargada…-dijo por lo bajo sacándole una risa a su amigo. Cheadle le lanzó una mirada crispada amenazándolo con la varilla-…ok, ok…ya me voy…-dijo rápidamente alejándose de ambos-¡adiós, Kurapika…!

-¡adiós…!-le respondió el rubio despidiéndose con la mano en alto

-no debería dejar que lo trate con tanta confianza…-dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes

-…no es necesaria la formalidad…

-claro que sí, Leorio puede ser un muy buen amigo suyo pero sigue siendo un simple campesino

-eso no importa…-susurró volviéndose hacia el pasillo

-ah…espere…yo tenía algo importante que decirle-se apresuró a seguirlo caminando a su lado-creo que deberá cancelar su cacería esta tarde

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó alarmado. Era una de sus actividades favoritas.

-bueno, el sastre recién traerá su traje esta tarde y tiene que probárselo antes del baile

-… ¿qué baile…?-inquirió en voz alta con su cabeza dando tumbos. No recordaba haber planeado algo así. Seguramente eran ideas de su tía y Cheadle.

-el de mañana. Es una festividad importante, por favor…tiene que estar presente-agregó suplicando. Kurapika era un chico muy educado y sabio pero tenía cierta distancia con las multitudes y nunca se había presentado en público desde la muerte de sus padres lo que había hecho correr rumores en los reinos vecinos.

-…sabes que no me gustan los bailes, Cheadle

-estarán todos los reyes reunidos, tiene que estar con ellos

-yo no soy rey

-pero lo será muy pronto. Su majestad, solo le pido que salude…con eso bastará para callar los rumores de su muerte o de su miedo a suceder a su padre

El rubio concentró su cabeza en lo que su institutriz le estaba proponiendo, era cierto que desde meses atrás se estaba planeando aquel baile en el cual había estado de acuerdo. No podía creer que el tiempo pasase tan rápido.

Ya dentro de su habitación, donde nadie podía entrar, se quitó la pesada ropa de terciopelo y se echó sobre su cama mirando el techo bien diseñado y pincelado años atrás por un tipo que decía llamarse Picasso. Estaba nervioso, no podía retractarse por más que quisiera. Debía hablar frente a toda esa gente que no le agradaba, odiaba la forma de jerarquía en que vivía. Sus mejores amigos vivían fuera del territorio del palacio, lejos, en una casita pequeña donde no podía ir a verlos porque era "mal visto" por la alta alcurnia. Precisamente a ellos debía dirigirles la palabra con una falsa sonrisa para que creyeran que en verdad estaba vivo y dispuesto a asumir su lugar como soberano en cuanto cumpliese 18 años. Sin embargo, ese no era el único problema. Había otro mayor. Le quedaban solo 4 meses para casarse o tener al menos una prometida o su trono sería delegado hasta que hubiera un "heredero". A veces se preguntaba si había nacido en la época adecuada, nada de la sociedad en que vivía le gustaba. Bueno…no era del todo cierto, en verdad había alguien que le gustaba del maldito mundo en que vivía pero ella nunca lo sabría.

Suspiró con cansancio alzando las manos como si tocara el cielo, quería ir a ver a los chicos; Leorio acababa de decirle que lo extrañaban, quizás debía escaparse esa noche y pasarla con ellos. O quizás debía esperar como todas las tardes ver a la chica de cabellos rosa pasar junto al palacio cargando su canasta sobre la cabeza y saltando como una niña mientras él se ilusionaba cada día más con esos ojos aguamarina que solo una vez se habían topado con los suyos.

Un golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo caer de su nube de ensueño y levantarse nuevamente para acomodarse rápidamente su traje azul rey.

Al abrir se encontró con un señor bajo y regordete con una cinta de tela alrededor de su cuello. Detrás, Cheadle le sonreía cargando los pesados atavíos que querrían hacerle usar. Seguramente el hombre diminuto era el sastre que había arruinado su tarde de cacería.

-buenas tardes, su majestad…-dijo el sastre con una voz chillona haciendo una reverencia exagerada hasta el piso-permítame decirle que es un placer para mí confeccionar esta ropa para usted

-gracias, el placer es mío…-respondió el rubio con cortesía mecánica mientras lo invitaba a tomar asiento en un rincón apartado dentro de su habitación.

Kurapika vio la cara de emoción de Cheadle y suspiró sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

El primer traje no estaba mal aunque no le gustaba tanto encaje en la cola de la capa, tampoco le gustaba muy pomposo, no le gustaba la cinta en la cintura ni mucho menos las botas altas. Estaba acostumbrado a rabiar con quienes se dedicaban a hacer su ropa, no era precisamente que fuese exquisito en sus gustos, al contrario, lo que ellos no entendían era que a Kurapika le agradaban los trajes sencillos y simples. No le gustaba resaltar aunque era la persona más importante dentro de su reino.

Fue una tarea difícil para el sastre quien a pesar de su buen humor pronto empezó a perder la paciencia ¿acaso el príncipe se burlaba de él? La moda era el recalque suntuoso de arreglos en la tela y el chico le pedía quitar todo aquello del traje púrpura que era el menos ostentoso que tenía.

-…oh, y tendrá que quitarle este brochecito de aquí, me aprieta la garganta…-repuso Kurapika sentándose de brazos cruzados

-señor…-Cheadle sonrió nerviosa. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de forma tan caprichosa-… ¿no estará bromeando?

-claro que no. Si quieres que mañana hable frente a todo esa gente deberá hacerlo como a mí me gusta. No pienso salir vestido como si fuese un arreglo floral, quiero sobriedad y libertad en mi ropa. Eso es todo.

-…lo siento mucho si lo ofendí

-está bien…-dijo el sastre con un dejo de molestia. Había oído rumores de que el príncipe era un joven dulce y encantador, acababa de encontrarse con un niño completamente diferente a su expectativa-…mañana en la mañana lo traeré listo

-gracias…-dijo Kurapika poniéndose de pie para despedirlos. Una extraña sensación de mareo le congeló los pasos obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.

-¿se siente bien…?-preguntó la mujer en extremo alarmada al ver al chico tomarse la cabeza como si le doliera

-sí…no es nada…-dijo el rubio incorporándose para despedir formalmente al sastre quien ocultó perfectamente su visión del futuro rey de la nación al hacer esa reverencia exagerada.

Cheadle intentó quedarse a su lado un instante pero Kurapika no la dejó y le pidió que se retirara. No era la primera vez que se sentía mal y solo había sido un mareo, no tenía de qué alarmarse. Sin embargo, al sentarse junto a la ventana para leer como todas las tardes y noches, se dio cuenta que tenía un dolor punzante en la sien derecha. Le era difícil concentrarse con esa sensación, pero de todas formas no se apartaría de aquel balcón. En una hora exacta la amiga de Leorio pasaría por el frente iluminando los 3 minutos más esperado de todos sus días; debía estar ahí por mucho que el extraño malestar le hiciera sentir un cansancio desmedido.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared y notó que apenas podía leer los números, al intentar hacerlo le dolía aun más la cabeza. No era un chico que se enfermara con facilidad, gustaba de aprender deportes y practicar la esgrima. No entendía cómo de un segundo a otro su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se recostara y descansara.

Ya cerca de la hora anunciada, se levantó para ir en busca de un vaso con agua. No logró congeniar un pie con el otro, torpemente se sostuvo en la silla perdiendo la noción del espacio y tiempo solo por un instante.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta dejando caer libremente el libro que había intentando leer. Salió al pasillo notando que Cheadle estaba allí ¿acaso había estado de pie junto a la escalera solo para estar cerca de él?

Intentó pasearse con entereza frente a ella pero solo bastó un escalón de la escalera para hacerlo caer contra el piso golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza.

La mujer, quien ya temía algo por el estilo, gritó llamando al instante a un par de sirvientas para que le ayudaran a cargarlo hasta su habitación mientras mandaba a llamar al mejor doctor de la ciudad.

Fue una media hora caótica, Kurapika sufría de una fiebre altísima que se había apoderado de él en solo minutos; sudaba en frío y jadeaba forzosamente como si no pudiera abarcar el aire suficiente para sus pulmones. Cheadle y Piyon, una de las chicas que le asistían, intentaban enfriarlo colocando paños fríos sobre su cabeza pero al parecer nada surgía efecto.

Se formó un gran alboroto dentro del palacio, todos habían olvidado sus funciones y estaban pendientes de la habitación principal en donde, se rumoreaba, el príncipe había caído en una tortuosa fiebre que podría matarlo en pocas horas.

Un hombre alto, fornido y de cabello corto a medio encanecer se dio lugar pasando rápidamente hacia donde lo esperaba Cheadle para llevarlo junto a Kurapika. El chico había recuperado un poco su conciencia y se quejaba del fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

El médico que acababa de llegar examinó al rubio con atención mientras su hija, quien había estado todo el tiempo detrás de él, seguía de pie observando a Kurapika con tanta detención como su padre. Recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces en el centro de la ciudad pero con una ropa muy distinta, siempre había creído que era algún compañero de trabajo de Leorio o algo así, nunca pasó por su mente que podía ser el mismo príncipe.

La pelirosa rió para sus adentros, seguramente estaba loca si creía algo así…solo debía parecerse mucho al chico rubio que había visto ayudando a Leorio a cargar mercadería sobre los caballos. Debía reconocer que creía que "el príncipe" no era más que un cuento inventado por los conservadores del reino para ocultar que no tenían un verdadero heredero. O al menos eso era lo que su padre decía.

-…bien…-susurró el Sr. Nostrade tensando el ambiente-debe descansar bastante, al parecer solo es una gripe aguda…

-¿está seguro?-inquirió Piyon-fue muy repentino

-por el momento solo puedo decir eso; hay que observarlo e intentar bajar la fiebre. Neón…-dijo mirando a su hija quien se quedado prendida de los hermosos cuadros que adornaban la habitación

-…dígame…-respondió la chica al instante fingiendo amabilidad. En realidad solo deseaba volver a su cómoda cama y dormir o jugar cartas con Elisa en el saloncito del té.

-ve a cambiar el agua, por favor

-no se preocupe, yo lo hago…-se apresuró a decir Cheadle indicándole a Piyon que la siguiera

-¿nos quedaremos toda la noche, papá?-preguntó Neón sin dejar de observar la habitación

-claro que sí…-respondió Nostrade-no tomes nada que no te pertenezca, recuerda donde estamos

-así que él es el príncipe…-sonrió con sus grandes ojos aguamarina-¿estará bien?

-…eso espero…o mandarán a cortarme la cabeza-susurró con preocupación mientras iba en busca de su maletín

Neón se acercó al chico dejando caer su cabello hacia adelante. Ahora estaba segura, era el mismo chico que un mes atrás la había empujado sin querer al no verla por llevar un saco de arroz que le cubría la vista. No cabía duda. Era él. Pero entonces no entendía ¿Cómo podía ser…?

Lo pensó un instante mirándolo fijamente.

Kurapika parecía haberse dormido en su colapso con la fiebre altísima, pero era capaz de sentir a la chica con la cabeza sobre la suya rozándole la frente con algunos de sus mechones rosa. No podía abrir mucho los ojos pero era suficiente para alcanzar a verla.

En medio de su delirio, había pensado que no podría verla pasar como todas las tardes y ahora no sabía si su taquicardia era producto de la fiebre o de tenerla tan cerca. No podía moverse ni hablarle, se sentía inseguro, indecente y poco adecuado para la situación. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento?

* * *

><p>-Killua, por favor-dijo Leorio intentando concentrarse en leer aquel viejo libro de medicina que Nostrade le había pasado para aprender las bases de la medicina mientras juntaba el dinero necesario para entrar a la facultad en la universidad. Sabía que era un sueño imposible para él pero nada perdía con intentarlo.<p>

-vamos, todo el pueblo irá ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en esta casa aburrida?

-…quiero aprovechar de estudiar un poco

-estudias todo el tiempo. Vamos, por favor

-¿y para qué quieres ir?

-habrá mucha comida gratis…-dijo de pronto un chico moreno de cabello en puntas que estaba sentado sobre la cama

-ya veo…

-y todas las chicas hermosas de la ciudad estarán allí-dijo Killua persuadiendo a su amigo mayor quien cerró inmediatamente el libro. Gon y el albino se miraron cómplices.

-¿hay que llevar algo…?-preguntó acomodándose la camisa arremangada

-sí, un disfraz-aclaró el moreno poniéndose de pie

-¿disfraces? ¿Para qué?

-no lo sé…-subestimó Killua levantándose de hombros-¿tenemos?

-…sí, creo que por ahí debe haber algún disfraz

-¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Kurapika?-preguntó Gon con ojos ilusionados-él no sale del palacio y no creo que vaya por su cuenta

-tienes razón…-razonó Killua-¿crees que quiera ir?

-…chicos, Kurapika está muy ocupado estos días-limitó Leorio rebuscando en el closet de la habitación algún disfraz para los chicos que vivían con él desde ya un año luego de encontrarlos en un viaje a otra ciudad

-oh…él siempre está ocupado…-refunfuñó Gon con enfado

-tiene una vida distinta a la nuestra…-susurró Leorio con una tristeza que no supo ocultar-miren, encontré esto…-dijo sacando una tela redonda con forma de manzana roja que por poco produce náuseas en Killua-…pruébatelo Gon

El moreno asintió y se quitó la ropa acomodándose el feo disfraz sobre su cuerpo infantil.

-Gon, te ves muy redondo…-dijo el albino echándose a reír de buena gana

-yo encuentro que está bien…-afirmó su amigo con conformidad-¿no hay uno para Killua?

-hm…no encuentro nada…-dijo Leorio revisando en los cajones del mueble que había en la otra habitación-…a menos que quieras disfrazarte de gato…-rió mostrándole el traje y orejas que había hallado

-olvídalo…-sentenció Killua impresionado aun de lo feliz que se veía Gon con su feo disfraz

* * *

><p>Neón seguía mirándolo con grandes ojos.<p>

Nostrade le hablaba y le insistía en que volviera a acostarse, pero Kurapika, en su terquedad y vergüenza, no quería verse aun más indefenso de lo que la chica lo había visto horas atrás. Además, se sentía mucho mejor sentado junto al balcón que acostado y abrigado.

La pelirosa estaba sentada con su vestido blanco y ajustado a su cintura que la hacía ver tan elegante aunque no hablaba demasiado y parecía estar siempre perdida en otro lugar del espacio. El rubio la había oído decir un par de cosas a su padre y pudo comprender a la perfección lo inocente y despreocupada que era, seguramente le gustaba vivir plenamente y a su padre le gustaba consentirla.

Si bien Kurapika nunca había preguntando directamente a Leorio sobre la hija del médico que le enseñaba, había podido saber de ella preguntando otras cosas y aunque solo sabía su nombre y su estatus social no podía dejar de mirarla como si esos pocos datos fuesen suficientes para creerla única en el mundo.

Nostrade suspiró cansado de insistir, ya veía que solo había sido una gripe repentina y aunque en cualquier momento podía recaer gravemente sabía que el chico no aceptaría sus recomendaciones y haría solo lo que estimara conveniente.

Neón se levantó observando por una ventanilla lo mismo que veía Kurapika. El centro de la ciudad se había encendido congregando a cientos de personas que habían salido a la calle vestidas de extrañas formas mientras a orillas de las casas se habían puesto calabazas con velas en su interior. Todos los años se celebraba aquella fecha y Kurapika nunca había querido asistir, le parecía una mera tontería y seguía siéndolo hasta cuando Neón sonrió apresurando a su padre para que la llevara luego a casa y poder asistir con un disfraz que había pedido especialmente para aquella ocasión.

-padre, por favor…-sonrió ella con la emoción pintada en su rostro

-…pediré a un cochero que te lleve a casa-dijo Nostrade mirando a Kurapika de reojo antes de dirigirle la palabra-¿podría disculparme un momento?

-claro, no hay problema…-dijo el rubio sabiendo que estaría solo unos momentos

Neón hizo una rápida reverencia ante él y se encaminó junto a su padre hacia el pasillo dejándolo con una sensación de profundo vacío. Acababa de volver a verla como quería y ella ni siquiera se había percatado, no había tenido ninguna reacción a su lado ¿acaso solo era un chico común y corriente ante sus ojos? Seguramente tenía muchos pretendientes y él era uno más en su lista…o quizás nada de lo que pensaba era cierto. No lo sabía. En ese instante, solo por curiosidad, quería saber por qué tanta gente asistía a aquella celebridad.

Miró por el balcón clavando su mirada en la bandera blanca que flameaba frente al palacio justo hacia su habitación. Un chico de unos 12 años, de cabello negro y ojos saltones la batía con aun más fuerza luego de haber captado su atención. Detrás del pequeño, un albino y Leorio discutían descaradamente.

Sonrió abiertamente al notar que sus amigos lo llamaban desde tan lejos. No lo pensaría dos veces. Debía escaparse con ellos ya que a pesar de ser el próximo rey seguía siendo un chico de 17 años y temía a la reacción de Cheadle e incluso al castigo que podía imponerle.

Les saludó con la mano y corrió hacia su clóset en busca de la ropa que utilizaba para camuflarse en medio del pueblo junto los chicos en sus días de tiempo libre sin ninguna ocupación dentro de palacio.

Aun le latía la cabeza y se sentía enfermo, pero no importaba, ya tendría tiempo para descansar y recuperarse.

Se colocó una túnica de terciopelo sobre la ropa y salió sin llamar mucho la atención, por suerte solo se encontró con un par de guardias quienes le dieron el permiso admitido para seguir sin siquiera saludarlos.

Salió al patio y se quitó la túnica echando a correr por el pasto hacia la pared que debía escalar para saltar al otro lado donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Leorio sonrió al verlo encaramado sobre la pared de piedra y lo ayudó a bajar mientras Gon daba saltos de alegría al ver a su amigo luego de tanto tiempo.

Ya en el suelo Kurapika se dedicó a observarlos. Gon llevaba un disfraz redondo de manzana roja que con suerte le permitía doblar los brazos; Killua, muy en contra de su voluntad, llevaba un traje blanco con orejas y cola felinas mientras Leorio solo llevaba un antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-no tengo disfraz…-dijo el rubio sobándose las sienes que le habían dolido al saltar

-ponte esto…-le dijo Leorio pasándole un antifaz azul que fácilmente ocultaba su identidad

-gracias…irán a la fiesta ¿verdad?

-sí, los chicos querían ir

-habrá comida gratis…-dijo Gon con esa sonrisa inocente

Un gran alboroto tensó el ambiente dentro del palacio, Leorio tironeó del brazo a Kurapika llevando a los chicos detrás. Seguramente habían descubierto que el rubio había vuelto a escaparse sin avisar a nadie, debían alejarse lo suficiente para que ningún guardia reconociera al chico aunque con el antifaz que llevaba sumado a la ropa de campesino era difícil hacer una simple comparación entre él y su verdadera identidad.

-creo que deberías renunciar a la corona…-dijo Killua observando que nadie los siguiera

-…a veces pienso en hacerlo…-respondió Kurapika observando frente a él la cantidad de luces con la que habían iluminado la plaza central de la ciudad. Había muchas mesas dispuestas para servirse lo que generosamente las familias más ricas del lugar compartían lo que tenían con quienes no poseían la misma suerte. Era emocionante ver cómo los niños jugaban y reían corriendo de un lado otro con sus disfraces bien o mal hechos. Los adultos y jóvenes preferían conversar animadamente comiendo o bebiendo, todos llevaban un antifaz.

-¿Por qué se cubren el rostro?-preguntó a Leorio buscando un lugar libre para sentarse

-para que nadie critique a nadie; si no ves el rostro de la otra persona, no puedes juzgarla

-…ya veo…-susurró impresionado. Nunca creyó que aquel era el verdadero sentido de la celebración.

-¡mira, Killua, brochetas bañadas…!-gritó Gon llevando rápidamente a su amigo hacia el lugar donde se repartían aquellas brochetas a muchos niños a la vez

-mañana tengo un baile…-dijo Kurapika a Leorio con un dejo de temor-y tengo que hablar frente a mucha gente

-no sabía que te gustaran los bailes

-sabes que no me gustan…-frunció el ceño con molestia-solo que…si no lo hago, los rumores crecerán y…en 4 meses tengo que asumir el trono…

-…es cierto, necesitas una novia ¿no?

-hey…-saltó sonrojándose al instante-hablo en serio…-dijo al ver a su amigo reír descaradamente

-lo sé, lo sé…tú tranquilo, solo no hables muy rápido ni muy lento; la gente caerá a tus pies

-no quiero hacerlo, no quiero asumir

-no puedes negarte, naciste para esto ¿no?

-¿y si me escapo y no tomo mi puesto?

-quedarías como un cobarde…es tu deber

-creo que nos veremos mucho menos

-no importa, puedes nombrarme con algún puesto importante…-le sonrió-y a los chicos…simplemente llévalos a vivir contigo

-…créeme que lo haré…-sonrió clavando de pronto su mirada en la pelirosa que estaba sentada sola en una mesa apartada. Neón estaba ahí, se veía aburrida y un poco triste. Vestía un lindo vestido azul y un antifaz blanco cubría sus ojos, podía reconocerla fácilmente y era inmensamente feliz de verla donde él esperaba encontrarla.

-¿quieres algo para beber?-le preguntó Leorio

-…no, gracias

-en la mañana no me respondiste, ¿Por qué estabas tan triste?

-no es nada…solo pensaba en…mamá y papá. Los extraño mucho.

-…oh, ya veo ¿solo eso?

-sí, no te preocupes…-sonrió

Ambos voltearon hacia Gon y Killua quienes habían regresado con un par platos llenos de carne y papas mientras sus rostros salpicados de salsa mostraban lo rápido que habían acabado sus brochetas.

Conversaron riendo y compartiendo en un rinconcito de una gran mesa como jamás lo habían hecho. Si bien Kurapika tenía la mitad de su atención en la solitaria chica de la mesa apartada había veces en que realmente la olvidado solo por lo bien que lo pasaba junto a sus amigos. Más que nunca deseaba llevarlos a vivir con él para sentirse así de feliz todos los días, por otro lado, por primera vez creía tener la confianza de hablarle a una chica aunque aún no se decidía cuándo lo haría.

Fue en el corto tiempo en que quedó solo, Gon había pedido a Leorio que lo acompañara a buscar un helado, Killua los había acompañado y el rubio, en un segundo de reflexión, rechazó la idea sintiéndose bastante enfermo y decaído. Su amigo mayor se había dado cuenta de su estado de salud pero había preferido pasarlo por alto.

Neón llevaba horas esperando, tal vez Kuroro se había arrepentido de acompañarla y no le quedaba más que volver decepcionada a casa. No le parecía extraño, en realidad nunca había confiado mucho en él pero no podía soportar verse humillada. Nadie se había atrevido a dejarla plantada y no se sentía nada de bien.

Notó que el chico del antifaz azul y ropa poco elegante llevaba un buen rato observándola. Sentía que de algún lugar conocía esa mirada pero no sabía de dónde y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. No se sentía segura estando sola.

Decidió volver a casa. Su padre estaría feliz de verla temprano y sola, le había dicho un par de indirectas hirientes sobre lo "libertina" que se había vuelto al salir con un chico prácticamente desconocido con nombre de criminal. Pero no le importaba, ella había querido hacerlo y así había sido.

Se levantó de su asiento sin poder ocultar la decepción que sentía, sin embargo, una gran sonrisa se pintó en su boca cuando en medio de la multitud vio al chico alto, de cabello negro, ojos negros y grandes venir hacia ella con el antifaz sobre la cabeza para que pudiera reconocerlo. Si bien no le causaba mucha impresión, adoraba el misterio detrás de esa sonrisa sádica.

Kurapika hubiese querido agachar la cabeza y no observar los ojos encantados de Neón al encontrarse con ese hombre; pero no pudo, conocía bien ese tatuaje en la frente y esa chaqueta con peludo sobre los hombros. No podía ser cierto.

Leorio colocó una mano sobre su hombro impidiendo que el rubio se levantara a encararlo. Entendía bien su ira y rencor, pero no era el lugar indicado para vengar a su familia, mucho menos llevando aquel atuendo ¿Qué pensaría la gente de él?

-…es él…-susurró Kurapika con los ojos inyectados en sangre intentando mantener la cordura-suéltame…

-basta, de nada te servirá

-no es cierto, me quitó todo lo que tenía…debe pagar…

Leorio suspiró cogiéndolo del brazo por temor a un escándalo seguro si Kurapika se alzaba contra Leorio gritando venganza. Si se quitaba el antifaz todo el mundo lo reconocería y tendrían serios problemas ya que al rubio solo le darían días de castigo en cambio a él, Gon y Killua perfectamente podrían cortarles la cabeza. A veces odiaba el carácter temperamental de su amigo, realmente cuando se trataba de sus padres perdía la cabeza y se olvidaba del resto del mundo.

Lo que Leorio no sabía era que además del rencor que Kurapika sentía hacia Kuroro, también había una gran cantidad de celos que aumentaban su coraje. Esa noche acabaría mal. Los 4 lo sabían.

-¿estás bien, Kurapika?-preguntó Gon al verlo echado sobre la mesa con la cabeza entre los brazos

-mira hacia allá…-susurró Killua volteándolo hacia el frente donde Neón sonreía abiertamente compartiendo una copa con el chico de cabellos negros

-es la chica que le gusta ¿no?

-…no…-rió Killua-…el chico ¿no sabes quién es?

-oh…ya veo…-dijo con un tono de preocupación

-y no es el lugar correcto para armar un alboroto

-¿Qué harás…?-preguntó nuevamente a su amigo rubio quien no se movía

-…nada-respondió Leorio metiéndose a la boca una gran cantidad de papas

Gon y Killua se miraron un poco entristecidos. Comprendían lo difícil que era tener en frente al culpable de tanto sufrimiento sin poder encararlo y pedir venganza por lo seres amados perdidos. Lo peor era que nada podían hacer para ayudar a Kurapika y quizás solo podría hacer "algo" cuando tuviera la maldita corona sobre su cabeza.

Minutos más tarde, Kurapika volvió a levantar la cabeza tan solo para ver como Neón iba tomada del brazo con Kuroro hacia el centro de la plaza donde se bailaba lentamente el vals que tocaba un conjunto de violines. A esas alturas ya no sabía si el carmesí en sus ojos era causa de él o de ella. Por otro lado, agradecía estar usando antifaz, no quería alarmar a sus amigos.

-…es Cheadle…-dijo Gon tirando de la ropa a Kurapika

-sí, es ella…-asintió Leorio viendo a la mujer que iba directamente hacia ellos

-dijiste que no me reconocerían…-alegó el rubio dejando que sus amigos lo guiaran

-oh, claro…pero Cheadle sabe que el rubio que nos acompaña eres tú

-…muy cierto…-dijo Killua corriendo a la cabecera del grupo mientras se alejaban de la gente y se metían entre los callejones.

-es increíble que tenga que huir de mi institutriz…-susurró el rubio con pena. No quería dejar la fiesta, a pesar todo, era mucho mejor que estar encerrado en su habitación.

-¡por aquí…!-dijo el albino saltando una verja hacia una casona abandonada

-¿estás seguro…?-preguntó Leorio sin tener mucha confianza a la oscuridad y malas vibras que sentía dentro de la mansión

-¡Leorio…!-gritó Cheadle desde lo lejos ya estando segura de saber quiénes eran

-¡solo salta…!-le dijo Kurapika escalando la verja para llegar al otro lado

Contra su voluntad, Leorio acabó siguiéndolos y aunque no cayó de forma muy elegante logró alcanzarlos rápidamente hasta meterse dentro de la casona cerrando fuertemente las dos grandes puerta de la entrada.

-bien…-sonrió Leorio en medio de la oscuridad

De pronto, el pasillo del hall se iluminó al encenderse cientos de lámparas de fuego colgadas en las paredes. Leorio dio un paso atrás presintiendo el mal ambiente, quiso retroceder pero el pomo de la puerta no se movía y pronto supo que habían caído en una trampa muy sucia.

-creo que nos invitan a pasar…-dijo Killua adelantándose con su temerario tono de indiferencia hacia el fondo del pasillo

-creo que prefiero que me corten la cabeza…-dijo Leorio. Kurapika no supo si reír o sentirse culpable, si no fuera por él no tendrían que correr cada vez que Cheadle los encontraba en una situación así.

Se encaminaron detrás del albino con orejas de gato mientras Gon, con su traje redondo iba junto a Killua con todos los sentidos en alerta. A cualquier movimiento estarían dispuestos a pelear.

-…no hay nada…-dijo Killua con tedio

-¿seguro…?

Los 4 se miraron buscando a quien responder, en un segundo se dieron cuenta que ninguno había hablado luego del albino y una presión desmedida se posó sobre sus hombros.

Un tipo alto, de cabello rojo, con una gota y una estrella pintada en sus mejillas les sonreía sórdidamente desde el pie de la escalera luciendo un extraño atuendo de jóker mientras lamía un naipe de corazones.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kurapika con autoridad

-oh…pero qué honor…-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose hacia ellos sobre unos altos tacones negros-nunca pensé tener al príncipe tan cerca…-rió agachándose a verlo directamente a la cara estando muy cerca de rozar el antifaz del chico

-hey, más respeto…-dijo Gon echando hacia atrás a Kurapika

-hm…qué ternura…-rió acariciando la mejilla del moreno quien tembló de pies a cabeza a lo que Killua respondió tironeando a su amigo otra vez a su lado

-quién eres…-insistió Kurapika con el ceño fruncido

-…no te lo diré-le sonrió alejándose lentamente de ellos por el pasillo

-¡oye, no te vayas así…!-gritó Killua con molestia

-creo que debemos irnos…-propuso Leorio pero sus 3 amigos ya se encaminaban hacia el mismo lugar a donde había ido el tipo extraño-…chicos…-suspiró obligado a seguirlos

-si tienes miedo puedes volver a casa-le dijo Kurapika con un tono simpático

-no puedo dejarte solo, idiota

El rubio estuvo a punto de detenerse para analizar aquella respuesta pero no lo hizo y siguió andando detrás de Gon y Killua quienes ya corrían hacia una habitación en el fondo de la mansión.

Pararon en seco cuando oyeron el grito de una chica venir desde otra habitación. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer y cuando ya habían decidido ir todos hacia donde habían oído el pedido de auxilio, unas extrañas sombras los cogieron por los hombros arrastrándolos hacia diferentes direcciones. En medio de los gritos de la chica y las miradas de horror de sus amigos, Kurapika se vio arrastrado contra su voluntad hacia el fondo de un salón oscuro donde ni siquiera podía saber si estaba pensando o hablando en voz alta.

-¡chicos…! ¡Dónde están…! Si es una broma no es graciosa… ¿Gon, Killua…? ¿Leorio…?

Se dio cuenta que había dejado de ser arrastrado y se levantó buscando una pared donde apoyarse, quería sentirse seguro y no en medio de la nada.

Tropezó con un bulto cayendo de bruces al suelo. Sus manos tocaron una sustancia pegajosa e inodora que reconoció al instante: sangre.

Se levantó volviendo sus manos hacia el bulto con el que había dado. No se sorprendió al sentirlo tibio y respirante. Era un ser humano.

-…ayuda…

Se congeló al escuchar hablar a esa persona. Esa voz solo correspondía a una mujer, nadie más tenía ese tono dulce y caprichoso.

-¿Neón…?

Su boca pronunció su nombre sin permiso, quizás debió preguntar su nombre pero ya no importaba. La chica parecía estar en problemas y debía ayudarla.

-…tengo miedo…-susurró ella cogiéndose con fuerza de la mano del rubio quien ya creía estar soñando o haber perdido la conciencia

La habitación se encendió de la misma forma que el pasillo y pudo verla directamente a la cara.

Llevaba el mismo vestido azul y el antifaz estaba en el suelo, se veía demacrada y magullada. Daba la impresión que había intentado escapar de la jaula de un león y la sangre que había a su lado al parecer no era suya.

Kurapika le ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo delicadamente con miedo a hacerle daño, era una mujer frágil.

-no la toques, es mi presa

Volvió su mirada hacia el chico que estaba sentado sobre un taburete al fondo y centro del gran salón en el que se encontraban. Esos ojos, ese tatuaje en su frente y esa ropa. Era Kuroro y aunque su rostro estaba algo distinto por el par de colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, seguía teniendo la misma odiosa expresión que Kurapika jamás olvidaría.

-de qué hablas…-su voz sonó más trémula de lo que quería

-esa chica es mi cena de esta noche, no la ensucies-insistió el pelinegro con tranquilidad

-eso no es posible…-dijo con el odio contenido en sus palabras. Sus ojos, fulminantes y fríos habían vuelto a perder el azul cielo de costumbre y se habían convertido en dos gemas de intenso color carmesí. No soportaba verle la cara.

-no has preguntando quien soy como a Hisoka…-sonrió poniéndose de pie-supongo que me conoces

-claro que sí…-respondió dando un paso atrás con Neón apoyada en su hombro

-oh…ya veo… ¿y quién eres tú?

-eso no te interesa

-…quiero saber quién será la cena de mi mascota esta noche, es todo…-sonrió tenebrosamente adelantándose tan rápido que Kurapika no pudo siquiera respirar antes que Kuroro rompiera su antifaz con una de sus garras-…oh, ya lo suponía…conozco esos ojos muy bien, nada los oculta de mí

El rubio frunció el ceño sin poder soportar la ira que le producía tenerlo tan cerca y no tener algún arma cerca para poder atacarlo; además, no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos y temía por sus vidas.

-¿Qué eres…?-preguntó sin saber la razón

-¿no lo ves? Un vampiro

-…los vampiros no existen

-claro que sí, estoy aquí en frente…pero no temas, no tengo intención de morderte. Solo me dan ganas de matarte, eres el único que me falta para completar mi colección de cabezas de la realeza. He esperado años por este momento.

-¿Por qué los mataste…?

-… ¿a tus padres…?…por muchos motivos que no te diré-sonrió echando a Neón a un lado para poder acercarse aun más al chiquillo rubio-…te dije que no la tocaras, es mía

-no permitiré que le hagas daño

-veo que tienes coraje, principito

Kurapika dio un paso atrás y cogió ambas espadas que estaban cruzadas en la pared, al menos intentaría defender a la chica y si le alcanzaba podría salvar su propia vida.

Kuroro parecía agraciado con la actitud del chico y aceptó su reto aunque no tomó ningún arma. No la necesitaba.

Kurapika echó a correr hacia él sin temor a ser herido, no tenía grandes aspiraciones por las que vivir y no le tenía miedo a la muerte, se había enfrentado a ella desde muy pequeño y estuvo solo durante muchos años por lo que no sentía aquel apegado incondicional del resto de las personas a su vida terrenal.

Kuroro respondía a sus estocadas muy fácilmente y no parecía sorprendido por la agilidad del chico para el combate. Se veía entretenido antes aquellos ataques infantiles para su gusto. No le daría mucha ventaja, ya quería ver esos ojos rojos puestos en su colección bajo la cabeza de los reyes, estaba ansioso y no le importaba que su boca tuviera que esperar a probar la riquísima sangre de Neón.

La chica estaba en un rincón llorando de terror al ver a Kurapika pelear violentamente contra el mismo hombre del cual había intentado rehusarse solo para acabar herida contra el suelo sin poder moverse. Se sorprendía de la doble vida del rubio, en ese instante no era más que el mismo amigo de Leorio que la había chocado y al cual veía a veces junto a Gon y Killua comprando en el mercado; era el mismo que horas atrás había estado enfermo recostado en la habitación más importante del palacio. ¿Y ahora peleaba por cuidar de ella? ¿Cómo podría pagar tal acto de caballería?

-…ya basta…-dijo Kuroro deteniendo con sus manos las espadas del rubio-…estás muerto…-susurró lazándolo contra el suelo con su mano afilada en el aire mientras se posicionaba sobre él con una rodilla apoyada en su abdomen para tener sus ojos más cerca

Neón lo vio todo perdido. Seguramente lo mataría allí mismo, ella no quería ver algo así, ahora más que nunca quería volver a encontrarse con Kurapika como lo había deseado todo el último mes.

Se levantó temblando y cogió una de las espadas del chico. Sus ojos lloraban de terror pero sus pies seguían andando hacia Kuroro con el arma en alto. No lo pensó, solo clavó con toda su fuerza el filo de la espada en medio de la espalda del pelinegro, el chico se miró a sí mismo viendo chorrer la sangre que caía sobre el rubio. Se dejó caer a un lado y Kurapika se levantó rápidamente dejando que Neón se abrazara a él en medio de su desesperación.

Kuroro se levantó tambaleándose sin dejar de mirar su herida en medio del pecho. El rubio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que la chica lo abrazaba, solo podía ver morir lentamente al vampiro…pero… ¿no era que los vampiros morían con una estaca en el corazón?

Sus ojos de abrieron por el rápido razonamiento. Kuroro reía a carcajadas como si hubiese visto el show más gracioso de su vida.

No podía ser. Seguramente era una broma. El vampiro seguía riendo mientras se desprendía sin dolor la espada incrustada.

-…creo que sabes que esto no sirve para nada…-dijo sin dejar de burlarse del acto de valentía de Neón-entiéndanlo, no pueden escapar de mí…

Se acercó a ambos acorralándolos contra la pared. Kurapika estaba en frente de la pelirosa aun con su intención de cuidarla de todo mal. Ella gimoteaba en medio del terror. Él ya no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Kurapika…!-gritó de pronto Gon entrando abruptamente a la habitación junto a Killua quienes se detuvieron a distancia llamando la atención de Kuroro

-…oh, tus amigos…-rió el pelinegro sin apartarse un centímetro de ambas presas suyas

-¡suéltalo…!-saltó Gon con energía

-…hazlo ahora…-insistió Killua con enfado antes de echar a correr junto al moreno hacia Kuroro

-¡no, chicos…!-alcanzó a gritar Kurapika antes de ver como ambos niños eran lanzados contra la pared con tal brutalidad que si hubiesen sido chicos normales habrían muerto de la fuerza del impacto-¡maldito infeliz…!-empujó a Kuroro cogiendo la misma espada que Neón había utilizado-¡te mataré…!

La pelirosa se desvaneció en medio de la confusión. Kurapika hacía retroceder a Kuroro dándole profundas estocadas, al fin parecía existir una esperanza para ellos. Veía borrosamente la sangre salpicar por ambas partes ya que Kuroro había dejado de jugar y se defendía rasgando con sus garras la piel del joven rubio quien ni siquiera sentía dolor de la ira que llevaba en sus venas.

Neón vio su única oportunidad de salir con vida de aquel infierno, Gon y Killua habían dejado abierta la puerta y Kuroro estaba ocupado con Kurapika. Miró al rubio un momento sintiéndose culpable de sus propios sentimientos y _pudiendo por fin salir de ese estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, observó aterrada a su alrededor y sólo pudo echar a correr, sin importarle realmente como se las arreglarían los demás. Se sintió cobarde, pero el instinto de conservar su vida era mucho más poderoso._

Kurapika no supo si aliviarse o preocuparse al verla huir. No pudo pensar demasiado ya que Kuroro lo tiró contra la pared cogiendo su cabeza para azotarla fuertemente contra la piedra. Fue en ese momento, con su cabeza perdida cuando creyó que moriría. Gon y Killua seguían en el piso en un infructuoso intento de levantarse para ayudarlo, no podía pedirles demasiado, eran solo unos niños y lo más seguro era que perderían la vida por culpa suya. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Al menos, no tendría que ocupar el lugar de su padre contra su voluntad.

Justo en aquel instante, Leorio apareció ante ellos; sudaba de terror pero su determinación era implacable; traía en su cuello un collar de ajos y una cruz colgante; sin embargo, lo que había paralizado a Kuroro en su intento de sacar los ojos de las cuencas de Kurapika había sido el filo de madera que sentía en el punto exacto del centro de su corazón.

Leorio, presa del terror, sudando y temblando de pies a cabeza, hundió aun más la estaca hasta cruzar por completo el pecho del victimario de su mejor amigo.

Cuando el vampiro cayó a sus pies deshaciéndose como hielo al sol, Kurapika tuvo deseos de llorar. Tenía miedo, pena y alegría mezclados en su fracturada alma. Solo quería descansar. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado y enfermo que se sentía. Volvía a tener fiebre, el sudor frío le hacía castañear y la sangre que sentía correr por su nuca lo mareaba.

Leorio lo cogió del brazo y lo adelantó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente.

-dije que no te dejaría solo, idiota…-le dijo aun temblando. Lo soltó luego de ver a Gon y Killua en el suelo, corrió a verlos y al constatar que solo tenían un fuerte dolor de espalda se sintió aliviado y los cargó sobre sus hombros dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Empujó a Kurapika para llevarlo de ahí, tenía la mente perdida en algún lugar con sus ojos, nuevamente color cielo, clavados en la ropa de Kuroro quien había desaparecido. No estaba seguro si investigar o no en la mansión, seguramente encontraría la cabeza de sus padres en medio de alguna habitación.

Kurapika avanzaba lentamente, no sabía qué hacer ni pensar.

Solo pudo volver al presente cuando vio a Neón inconsciente en el suelo al pie de la escalera. Quizás había caído en su intento de huir. La tomó en brazos y salió detrás de Leorio. Más que nunca quería su cama, su habitación y a Cheadle queriendo complacerlo en todo lo que pudiera desear.

-…vamos a casa…-dijo mirando a su amigo mayor quien aun no se quitaba ni los ajos ni la cruz del cuello

-claro…-le sonrió Leorio dirigiéndose hacia la dirección contraria al palacio. Su casa era una muy distinta a la de Kurapika pero sabía que allí se respiraba mucho más amor que en aquellas cuatro lujosas paredes.

* * *

><p>Leorio miró a Neón con simpatía. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda. Sabía que ella estaba acostumbrada a una vida mucho más acomodada que la situación en la que vivían ellos.<p>

La pelirosa volvió a concentrarse en Kurapika. El chico seguía durmiendo con el paño frío sobre su cabeza, la fiebre había disminuido un poco pero aun no recuperaba su conciencia. Gon y Killua habían caído en calidad de bulto sobre la alfombra durmiendo a pierna suelta como si estuvieran entre nubes. Sus rostro no expresaban el terror que acababan de vivir al enfrentarse solos al pelirrojo de los naipes mientras Kurapika luchaba con Kuroro. Los niños no habían entendido por qué el mago, quien decía llamarse Hisoka, los había dejado con vida…pero no importaba. Eran felices de volver a casa.

Leorio no había dormido nada, ya había amanecido y si bien Neón había descansado algunas horas, seguía silenciosa sentada junto a la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama en donde dormía el príncipe.

-¿podrías quedarte a cargo un par de horas?-le preguntó el aspirante a médico colocándose una chaqueta negra un poco desteñida

-… ¿eh…?-Neón lo miró un poco sorprendida de oírlo hablar

-iré a la ciudad a buscar a tu padre, seguramente vendrá a buscarte. Si Kurapika despierta dile a donde fui e intenta despertar a los chicos. Volveré lo antes posible…

-está bien, no te preocupes

El chico salió volviendo a dejarla en medio de la angustia. Se sentía un poco triste y confundida. Su vida siempre había estado llena de lujos y complacencias; se había hecho amiga de Leorio por casualidad y no hablaban mucho, solo se saludaban cordialmente cuando se encontraban en el mercado o intercambiaban unas pocas palabras cuando su padre no la obligaba a entrar a la casa. Se sorprendía de lo feliz que podía llegar a ser Kurapika con sus amigos en medio de la bajeza de la sociedad, incluso renegaba su procedencia al vestirse como ellos y ocultar completamente su identidad. Era un chico especial sin duda.

Volteó hacia la ventana cuando lo vio apretar los párpados despertando lentamente. No quería que la encontrara mirándolo como una boba, ni mucho menos con el rostro avergonzado.

El chico se sentó en la cama dejando a un lado el paño húmedo. Se sentía cansado y extrañamente triste, pero al menos su cuerpo estaba en mejor estado. Ya se imaginaba a Leorio esmerándose en vendar cuidadosamente sus heridas y despierto toda la madrugada para cambiar el lienzo mojado sobre su frente. Sonrió al ver a los niños durmiendo felizmente uno junto al otro como si nunca hubiesen salido de la casa.

Volvió su mirada hacia Neón y no supo que decirle. Era el momento ideal para hablarle directamente pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, ella no lo miraba y quizás su mente ni siquiera estaba puesta en él. ¿Seguiría pensando en Kuroro?

-… ¿estás bien?-le preguntó arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Tal vez no debía tutearla.

-sí…-dijo la pelirosa mirándolo al fin. Se sorprendió un poco de lo ingenuo que se veía con los ojos azules tan abiertos y conscientes, parecía un niño.

-¿no te hirieron?

-…solo son un par de rasguños, no se preocupe

-oh…ya veo…-susurró acomodándose a la orilla de la cama para levantarse

-creo que debería descansar, su majestad

-…no me digas así, por favor…me incomoda-le dijo con toda sinceridad. Era cierto y además, odiaba sentirse superior al resto.

-…lo siento…pero insisto en que debe descansar

-estaré bien, solo es un resfriado-sonrió caminando hacia los chicos.

Cogió en brazos a Gon y lo acomodó sobre la cama donde él había estado, luego volvió e hizo lo mismo con Killua. Eran niños y requerían dormir en las mejores condiciones posibles.

-¿Leorio no está?

-no, fue a buscar a mi padre a la ciudad…-respondió la pelirosa volviendo a concentrarse en lo que veía a través de la ventana, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa luego de ver el acto de cariño que había hecho el rubio con sus amigos. En verdad los quería mucho.

-hm…demorará un poco-razonó de pie en medio de la habitación.

Sin embargo, solo 10 minutos después dos coches a caballo a la casa llamando la atención de ambos. Leorio, quien había sido cogido en el camino, bajó de uno discutiendo ardientemente con Cheadle mientras la mujer entraba furiosamente a la casa de madera.

-¡él está bien aquí…!-insistía el moreno en un vano intento de detenerla

-no le corresponde este lugar

-claro que sí, somos sus amigos…lo que nunca va a encontrar ese maldito palacio ¡Entiéndalo por favor!

-¡cierra la boca, no tienes derecho de hablarme de ese modo!

-Cheadle, deja de gritar…los niños duermen…-le dijo de pronto Kurapika interrumpiendo su camino

-…se…señor…-sonrió alegremente-…qué felicidad verlo, discúlpeme…pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?-preguntó al ver las vendas que cubrían los brazos del rubio

-nada grave. No te preocupes…

-esta vieja loca quiere cortarme la cabeza…-dijo Leorio con nerviosismo-explícale lo que pasó, por favor

-nadie te cortará la cabeza…-sonrió-no mientras yo viva, Leorio. Cheadle no puede hacerlo sin mi consentimiento

-debería consentirlo-sentenció la mujer con humillación-acaban de ponerlo en riesgo, por poco y lo matan…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-toda la gente lo dice, señor…no sabe lo preocupada que estaba. Y sé que los culpables son Leorio y esos dos niños; si no fuera por ellos usted se habría quedado en el palacio, descansando

-…yo quise salir con ellos, Cheadle. Son mis amigos, no pueden prohibírmelo…pero…de todas formas volveré contigo. Vienes a buscarme ¿no?

-sí, señor…-sonrió feliz de ver que el rubio aceptaba su indicación-debe preparar su discurso de esta noche

-está bien…pero con una condición más

-…

-quiero que lleves conmigo a Leorio y los chicos. No los quiero lejos de mí

-pero…

-es una orden…-sonrió con una amabilidad que contrastaba con sus palabras

-…hm…como diga…-asintió ya cansada de luchar contra el lazo que existía entre el príncipe y los otros 3.

-la señorita Nostrade también está aquí, deberíamos llevarla a su casa ¿no crees?

-su padre la ha buscado por todas partes; yo la llevaré hasta él…usted vaya con sus amigos de inmediato a palacio, por favor

-…muy bien…-asintió y fue junto a Leorio en busca de sus amigos. El mayor no había dicho nada. Kurapika lo sabía, no le gustaba la idea de vivir la comodidad de los lujos-…lo siento, es lo único que se me ocurrió…-le dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras cargaba a Gon en sus brazos

-no importa…ya me acostumbraré…

Neón los miraba con sus grandes ojos aguamarina llenos de confusión, pero había oído toda la conversación y luego de unos minutos ya se encontraba en uno de los carruajes junto a la institutriz de Kurapika mientras el chico y los demás subían al otro coche.

Se volvió a mirarlos cuando el rubio se acercó a ella llamándola por su nombre. Parecía nerviosa e indeciso pero llevaba una gran sonrisa en su boca, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-… ¿tu padre irá esta noche?-le preguntó él mirándola desde abajo del carruaje

-¿al baile…? Claro que sí, nunca se pierde ese tipo de eventos…-sonrió la pelirosa un poco avergonzada de no poder sentir ese respeto exagerado que el resto de las personas tenía con el rubio

-¿irás tú?

Cheadle alzó su vista sin poder creer lo que oía. Realmente se sorprendía de lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser el jovencito cuando se lo proponía, aunque también sabía que cuando tenía una idea en su cabeza nadie se la quitaba.

-…ah…supongo que sí…-respondió una sorprendida Neón que no podía ocultar lo nerviosa que la había puesto aquella pregunta. ¿Acaso estaba interesado en ella? Era una locura.

-está bien…nos vemos esta noche…-le dijo Kurapika con una sonrisa boba antes de volver donde sus amigos.

Leorio alzó una ceja y le sonrió con picardía haciéndolo sonrojar, el rubio solo sonrió y saludó a Killua quien acababa de despertar. Quería iniciar una nueva forma de vida y ahora entendía lo que le faltaba en su silencioso palacio: amigos. Con ellos seguramente el mundo sería más divertido y gobernar no sería una tarea aburrida. En un solo instante había pensado muchas cosas y esperaba que le resultaran como él quería; pondría a Gon y Killua a estudiar aunque no les gustara la idea, les enseñaría el arte de pelear con espadas y costearía todos los estudios de Leorio. Al menos tenía una razón de vivir por un tiempo. Por otro lado, esperaba que Nostrade no se rehusara a concederle la mano de su hija o estaba seguro de que perdería la cabeza.

Había sido una noche agotadora y llena de emociones que había cambiado sus vidas radicalmente. Esperaba no volver a vivirla nunca más.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerlo jejeje incluso yo lo encontré un poco largo xD pero no soy buena si no entremeto detalles :3<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, no se me ocuría más que KuraxNeón mientras escribía (y aunque no lo crean no me gusta esa pareja xD) pero bueno, es lo que surgió de mi loca cabeza jajaj**

**Besos desde Chile :)**


End file.
